Talking Pokémon
Talking Pokémon are Pokémon who can speak human language. Understanding of human language As mentioned above, all Pokémon in the Pokémon anime, with no exceptions, can understand human speech. Moreover, judging, for instance, from Phanpy in Hatch Me If You Can, they are able to do this immediately after hatching, without having to learn. The anime generally does not focus on language problems, so as a result, there is some confusion about Pokémon language and the ability of Pokémon to understand humans. Although it is obvious that all Pokémon can understand each other, Meowth in the episode Go West Young Meowth once mentions Meowth language, and Jessie in Who's Flying Now? mentions Chimecho language, so it is not clear whether there is a common Pokémon language, or every species has its own. As far as human language is concerned, Meowth in the same episode was shown learning pronunciation, not the language itself, what implies that all Pokémon have innate knowledge of human language, so they can understand human speech, and only have to learn how to pronounce its sounds, or be able to establish telepathic contacts to speak. Despite this, Misty in Whichever Way the Wind Blows once asked Meowth to translate her words to other Pokémon, and May taught her Bulbasaur the meaning of the word town in Grass Hysteria. Therefore, this ability of Pokémon is not well-defined in anime canon. List of Pokémon that can talk human Although every Pokémon in the anime can understand human speech, very few can talk, although many legendary Pokémon can. In most cases though, talking Pokémon speak through telepathy, an ability with which they were born. *Team Rocket's Meowth is the most famous talking Pokémon because he appears more. Meowthtwo, cloned from him, could not talk human because Meowth had to learn to talk. *The Giant Tentacruel in Tentacool and Tentacruel could talk through Meowth via telepathy. *A Gastly in The Ghost of the Maiden's Peak could speak without telepathy. *A Lapras in Holiday Hi-Jynx could talk via telepathy. *Mewtwo can talk via telepathy. *The Gastly and Haunter in A Shipful of Shivers could talk through Meowth through telepathy. *The Lugia in The Power of One also speaks via telepathy. *The Slowking in The Power of One can also speak without telepathy, supposedly because of its wisdom. *Entei can also talk in Spell of the Unown from Molly's wishes, so it is unknown if Entei can speak in reality. *Ash's Larvitar could speak while Ash and his friends were inside its mind in Address Unown. *Max's Ralts in Do I Hear a Ralts talked to Max as it Teleported away. *Deoxys could talk through Meowth in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis (Part One) and (Part Two). *Jirachi in ''Jirachi: Wish Maker could also speak via telepathy. *Lucario in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew could also talk through telepathy. *Manaphy in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea could also talk without telepathy, though it could only say some words such as "happy" and "love you" as it is a baby. *Chatot can say human words. *Darkrai occasionally speaks in The Rise of Darkrai. *Shaymin can also speak with telepathy in Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus can also talk in M12: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *A Snover from the Ice Palace can mysteriously talk in Pikachu's Ice Adventure. *Zorua can also speak telepathically in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *A Yamask speaks through Cilan in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! while possessing him with its mask. *Zekrom and Reshiram can speak telepathically in Black—Victini and Zekrom and White—Victini and Reshiram. *Kyurem and the Swords of Justice, including Keldeo, can all talk through telepathy in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. * Several Carbink, Xerneas, Diancie, and possibly Yveltal can all talk with telepathy in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Category:Pokémon